


Erased

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: GAME SPOILERS. If you have no beat the game yet, please do not read. This work starts off at Chapter 8 through post game.Noctis and Prompto become a couple on the way to finding Lunafreya. As things progressively get worse, Prompto is always there to comfort the Prince. However, when Ardyn kidnaps the blonde, things end up worse than the group thought. Prompto is reprogrammed to think that Noctis is the enemy. Will he get his memory back? Will the prince get his best friend back? This fic starts out fluffy, just like the game... And then takes a dark turn... Just like the game.Warnings: Rape, Character death, Attempted suicide, Attempted murder.





	1. The Boat Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I really appreciate all of the support on the Final Fantasy XV fics I've been writing recently. This game has helped me get over my writers block, and I do truly hope that you all enjoy the stories I've got planned for these adorable idiots!
> 
> I want to say point blank - this fic will be very dark. Character death, rape, attempted suicide, and attempted murder. Please do not read if any of those are triggers for you. If I add any more warnings in, I will try to update this note for you all. This fic starts out fluffy and adorable, just like the game... And then it takes a dark turn... just like the game.

The gang was enjoying the peaceful boat ride to Altissia. Unfortunately they ran into a little engine trouble and had to spend the night at sea. Ignis and Gladio were taking a nap inside the Regallia below deck while Cid looked over the engine.

Noctis was on the deck of the ship, leaning against the back fence of the boat and taking in the stars. He let out a long peaceful sigh and closed his eyes.

Prompto walked over as quietly as he could and copied the Prince’s position, minus closing his eyes. He glanced over at Noctis and couldn’t help but smile slightly at how peaceful he looked.

“I know you’re staring Prompto.” Shit.

Prompto blushed slightly and glanced away while rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry.”

“You can’t sleep either huh?” Noctis lightly rested his arm next to the blondes, making sure they were close enough to just barely touch.

“So uh… What’s gonna happen once we get to Altissia? You… gonna marry Lunafreya?”

Noctis opened his eyes and glanced at the blonde for a moment before letting out another sigh and glancing down, “I don’t know.”

Prompto blinked, “You don’t know?”

“I was willing to marry her because it would guarantee a future for Insomnia, but obviously that’s… Just not in the cards anymore. The marriage offer was a lie.” Noctis crossed his arms and turned around, leaning against the fence and looking over the edge into the water.

“... So you don’t have feelings for her?” Prompto hesitated in asking as he mimicked the Prince’s position again.

“Of course I have feelings for her. But…” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “With royals it’s complicated. And I don’t want it to be complicated. I want to be with someone because they mean something to me. Not because it’s the right thing to do for the country. Sometimes I feel like I don’t have a choice.”

Prompto lightly nudged his shoulder, “You do have a choice. You’re a King now technically. That makes it your choice. You can choose love if that’s what you want.”

Noctis blinked for a moment before hesitantly glancing at Prompto and locking eyes with him, “... Choosing love, huh?”

Prompto grinned slightly and nodded, “If that’s not Lunafreya, then tell her when we see her. Like I said man, it’s your choice.”

Noctis smiled slightly, “Thanks Prompto. I dunno what I’d do without you.”

Prompto blushed a little, “... Noct I… Nevermind.”

As Prompto glanced away Noctis blinked, “... Prompto?”

Prompto turned back to him to respond as a larger wave it the edge of the boat unexpectedly and caused Noctis to fall on top of Prompto as the both his the deck floor. Prompto managed to hit his head and wince a bit, “Ow…” He heard Noctis groan in his ear and he blushed slightly as his vision focused. Noctis managed to land on his hands and knees on top of the blonde.

“You guys alright?” Cid called from below deck.

Noct sat up a little onto his knees but didn’t get off, “Yeah, we’re good.”

Prompto bit his lip slightly as he sat up, face to face with the prince, “Noct?”

Noctis glanced at his friend as he ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it out of his face slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Prompto quickly leaned in and kissed him. Noct’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Prompto slowly pulled back, hesitantly glancing up and locking eyes with the raven haired prince.

Noctis could feel his breathing coming out as shaky controlled breaths as he stared at Prompto. He didn’t even realize when his hand reached up slowly and grabbed the blonde’s chin before he leaned in and captured the man’s lips with his own.

Prompto’s face flushed and he moaned a bit into the kiss - obviously inexperienced as Noctis hesitantly broke the kiss and pulled back.

Just then they  heard the engine kick on. Noctis blinked and glanced towards the stairs as Cid walked up and went to start the boat back up.

Cid blinked at them, “What the hell ya’ll doing on the floor?”

Prompto stammered, “W-We fell.”

Cid laughed softly as he sat at the seat by the wheel, “You don’t have to lie to me boy. I don’t care what the two of you do.”

The men blushed brightly as Noctis quickly got off Prompto and offered his hand. Prompto took it as the prince helped him to his feet.

“We should be at Altissia by morning. You two should get some rest before then.”


	2. A Night in Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes his decision, and things get a little more heated with Prompto than originally intended.

The following night, the party got rooms at the inn in Altissia. The trail was tomorrow. To prepare, instead of rooming together, the boys all got their own rooms - provided by Gentiana. Who would’ve guessed.

It was 11pm and Noctis couldn’t stop pacing his room. He just couldn’t turn his mind off. Tomorrow, he would get to see Lunafreya. What would he say to her? What about the marriage agreement? Would his feelings for her still be there? Wait… Noctis stopped pacing. Would his feelings still be there? … Were they still there?

Noct sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. He tried to picture her face. Chiseled jaw. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Freckles. Wait. Did Luna have freckles? … Prompto did. Noct groaned and laid back on the bed with a loud sigh, “What’s wrong with me?”

Noct tried to close his eyes, but all he could picture was when him and Prompto kissed on the boat. Even though it was fast, his mind liked to play it in slow motion. He was losing it. Why did Prompto kiss him? … Choosing love - Did that mean Prompto was in love with him?

Noct’s eyes suddenly opened - he had kissed Prompto back… Was  **he** in love with him?

Noctis groaned and quickly got up, walking out the door and quickly knocking on Prompto’s before he even had a chance to think about it. There was a pause. Of course, it was late. He was probably sleeping. Shit. Noctis started to turn to walk away and froze as the door opened.

“... Noct?”

Noctis turned around to see Prompto just wearing a pair of dark red sweatpants, hanging dangerously low on his hips. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt. Since when did Prompto get a six pack? Shit. Staring. Noctis glanced up at Prompto’s face to see the man was now blushing slightly. Fuck. How long was he staring.

“Noct, are you okay?”

Noctis just stared at him again for a while, finally turning to face him. He let out  along sigh and glanced anywhere but at Prompto as he ran a hand through his hair.

Prompto hesitated for a moment before propping the door open and walking over to the prince, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hey… You know you can talk to me right?” Noctis still wouldn’t look at him, “... Or are things weird now?”

Noctis felt Prompto’s hand start to leave his shoulder and he blushed a little, “Don’t.”

Prompto paused his motion and blinked, noticing Noctis still wasn’t looking at him, “... Noct?”

“Don’t you  **dare** finally open up to me and then pull away.” Noctis locked eyes with the blonde, who seemed shocked to say the least.

“N-Noct… I…”

Since Prompto didn’t pull away, Noctis took his chance. He lightly placed a hand on Prompto’s hip and leaned in slowly. He kept eye contact, making sure Prompto wasn’t uncomfortable. Wait. He kissed you first you idiot. Noctis noticed as Prompto’s eyes became half lidded as he got closer. The prince’s other hand came up and lightly cupped Prompto’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed him softly. Prompto let out a shaky breath as Noctis pulled away for a moment before kissing him a bit deeper.

Prompto gripped his shoulder slightly as his other hand found Noct’s hip. As Noctis continued kissing him, he pushed him back into the door and into the room, unhinging and closing the door behind them. He leaned back against the door and held Prompto against him as his kissed continued. One of Prompto’s hands found its way to the door for support.

Noctis eventually trailed off the kisses, panting slightly as he noticed Prompto’s bludge pressing against the prince’s thigh. Noctis locked lust filled eyes with him, “How long, Prompto?”

The blonde blushed, using every muscle in his body to not run away now that he finally had what he wanted, “H-How long what?”

“How long have you liked me?” Noctis whispered under his breath as he nipped at Prompto’s neck, starting to push him back towards the bed, the blonde willingly moving with him.

“I’ve always like you, you idiot.” Prompto muttered with a small moan thrown in as Noct laid the blonde back onto the bed. Prompto’s face flushed as Noct pulled off his own shirt before climbing ontop of him. The prince leaned in for another kiss and Prompto avoided it, “W-Wait, Noct. What about Lunafreya?”

“Maybe, just this once, I want to make a decision about my own love life.” Noctis muttered against Prompto’s neck.

Just this once? It broke Prompto’s heart, but at the same time, he wasn’t going to fight it. He wanted it. Prompto ran his hands along Noct’s back and turned his head, kissing the man deeply.

Noctis moaned into the kiss and reached down, cupping Prompto through his pants, earning a moan from the blonde as well. Holy fuck was he hard. Oh. Prompto was too. Prompto broke the kiss with a slight gasp as Noct ran his fingers along the hem of his pants. The blonde looked up at him, giving him a slight nod to continue.

Noctis grinned slightly and pulled back a little, trailing kisses down Prompto’s chest and earning soft moans with almost every touch. He gave a last long slow kiss to the hem of Prompto’s pants before pulling them down slightly, just enough to free him. Prompto gasped as the cold room air hit his erection, and he moaned loudly shortly after when Noctis licked the tip.

“N-Noct, what the hell?” Prompto attempted to glanced down at him, but could only arch his back and moan again as Noctis licked from the base to the tip slowly.

“Want me to stop?” Noctis stated as he firmly wrapped a hand around his erection.

“Hng” was a muffled ‘no’ that Prompto could barely manage as his dick twitched in Noct’s hand.

Noctis chuckled softly and took that as a sign to continue as he took him into his mouth. Prompto almost came right there. The blonde let out a loud gasp as Noct started dipping his head in a fluid motion. One of Prompto’s hands found it’s way to Noct’s hair, earning a groan from the man as he tugged a bit too hard. Noct pulled back just short of Prompto being able to cum and the blonde whined.

Noct laid down next to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping a hand around his erection. Prompto moaned into the kiss and reached forward, grabbing Noct through his pants. Noct broke the kiss in surprise and locked eyes with the blonde. They both stared at each other panting softly. Prompto eventually summoned up the courage to pull Noct’s pants down a bit and wrap his hand around him.

Noctis moaned softly and thrusted his hips forward. Both of the men gasped as their erections touched briefly. Noct leaned forward and kissed Prompto again, taking advantage of his open mouth and sliding his tongue in. Prompto moaned and started moving his hand on Noct’s dick. Noctis moaned in response and leaned forward just enough so their members could touch between strokes. Noctis slowly started stroking Prompto between kisses.

Prompto was the one that broke the kisses first however, “Noct, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too, Prompto.” Noct said as he leaned closer and kissed the man deeply. Prompto moaned into the kiss as he felt his orgasm spilling over their chests, and Noct’s shortly after.

They both broke the kiss panting and hesitantly let go of each others with shaky hands. They couldn’t help but chuckle softly though.

Prompto grinned slightly, “What a mess huh?”

Noct sighed like he was annoyed, but he still had a huge smile on his face, “Tell me about it.” Noct got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He cleaned himself off then came back and helped Prompto clean up - his body and the bed.

“Just this once, huh?” Prompto said as Noct was walking back towards the bathroom, causing the prince to stop.

Noct looked over his shoulder, “... Did I say that?”

“Yeah…” Prompto rubbed the back of his head and glanced away as he readjusted his pants.

“I didn’t mean, just this once with  **you** .” Noct threw the towel into the bathroom and came back over, sitting next to Prompto. The blonde blinked up at him with wide eyes, sitting up, “I meant I’m  **choosing** you, Prompto.”

Prompto’s face flushed, “W-Why, would you want to be with someone like  **me** ? Lunafreya is-”

“I’m telling her in the morning that the wedding is off.” Noct leaned in and kissed Prompto softly.

Everything in Promoto’s mind wanted to fight Noct’s decision, but his heart just couldn’t. All he could do was nod slightly after Noct broke the kiss.

Noct grinned slightly, “Do you mind if I sleep in here? I forgot to grab the roomkey.”

Prompto blinked for a moment before laughing, “You  **would** .”

“ **Hey** .”

“FINE. Get under the covers.”


	3. Everything Goes to Hell Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto awakens to Noct not being in the room. Noctis goes to visit Lunafreya. Prompto has a strange conversation with Gentiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS if you have not beat Chapter 13 of the game.

The morning of the trail announcement, Prompto rolled over with a slight yawn on the bed. His eyes tightened shut slightly as he could feel the sun from outside on his face. He hesitantly blinked his eyes open, covering them for a moment as they adjusted to the light. He sat up and stretched before glancing around, “... Noct?” Prompto tensed slightly as he threw himself out of the empty bed - still naked - and rushed towards the bathroom. His heart sank when the prince wasn’t there either, “Noct… Where are you?”

*~*~*~*

Noctis sighed as he walked up to the palace and ran a hand through his hair. Prompto would understand right? They all would? Why he had to go alone? He entered the building and snuck around the guards. They had refused to let him see Lunafreya the day before, so he figured he wouldn’t even chance asking. He managed to overhear conversation about which room she was in and headed there. He was about to round a corner when he heard voices and he froze, ducking into a small space where he wouldn’t be spotted.

“Ravus,  **please** you must do this!” Noct’s eyes widened. Luna’s voice?

“Lunafreya, this is your destiny, not mine.” Noct’s breath caught in his throat for a moment when he realized she was talking to Ravus in person.

“This body is failing me. Please, you must promise to help Prince Noctis. Finish what I started!”

Luna could be heard coughing as Ravus walked a bit - Noct was assuming to get her some water - and the blonde man let out a sigh, “I cannot do that Lunafreya. This is the path you have chosen. I must walk my own.”

Noct tensed a bit as he heard Ravus’ heavy footsteps walk out of the room and start walking down the hall. The blonde stopped suddenly, next to where Noct was hiding and his breath caught in his throat.

Ravus let out a small sigh before continuing to walk. As he was almost out of hearing range, Noct heard him mutter, “We each have our role to play.”

Noct stepped out from his hiding place and quietly walked up to the door, but he hesitated before opening it. What did Ravus mean? What did Luna mean?

“Guards, water please.” Noct heard Luna cough.

He hesitated. The guards weren’t back yet. He bit his lip slightly before lightly pushing the door open. He took slow steps over to a water pitcher and poured her a glass. He slowly walked over and stood in front of her, his heart racing.

Luna took the glass, eyes closed and still coughing. She forced herself to stop coughing long enough to drink the water. She let out a long sigh as her fit calmed down. Her eyes didn’t move from the glass though, “Thank you. You may go.”

Noctis bit his lip slightly before squatting down to her level. He blushed a bit as he glanced at her. Sure, he was in love with Prompto, but he couldn’t refuse to admit how beautiful Luna was. He managed a slight smile, “I think-” Luna’s eyes shot open and she locked eyes with him. She would’ve dropped the cup had Noctis not grabbed her hands, “-we need to have a talk first… Lunafreya?”

Luna was shaking, her mouth slightly parted. Before she could even answer she felt the tears start rolling down her face. She leaned toward and rested her forehead against Noctis’ , “I’ve missed you so much… I never thought I’d get to see you again… Noctis.”

Noctis shut his eyes, the smile still resting on his face, “Here I am. In the flesh.”

Luna dropped the cup and threw her arms around the prince’s shoulders, hugging him as she cried and he lightly rubbed her back.

*~*~*~*

Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat as he was standing on the street, staring in the window, seeing Luna hug Noct. He felt his chest tightened and he bit his lip, forcing himself to look away. He wasn’t choosing her. At least that’s why he tried to tell himself. But why did he have this huge feeling of dread.

“They were never meant to be in this life, child… Not in this life anyways.”

Prompto jumped slightly and glanced to his left, “Gentiana?! You scared me!”

She couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she crossed her arms, “I apologize, Prompto.”

The blonde blinked, “You know my name?”

“I know a lot about.” She glanced at him with eyes cold eyes that sent shivers up his spine.

“...W-What did you mean? Not in this life?” Prompto hesitantly kept eye contact.

Gentiana looked surprised, as if she hadn’t expected him to pick up on that. After a moment, she shook her head with a slight sigh, “I’m afraid I’ve said too much. I must go and check on Lunafreya.”

Prompto reached out for her as she started walking away, “W-Wait! Gentiana….”

She paused, but not facing him, her arms still crossed, “... Do not fear, Prompto.” She glanced over her shoulder, icy eyes locking with his as she smiled slightly, “He will not waiver against his decision. He will choose you. He will need you more than ever. Please… Take care of Prince Noctis.”

Prompto was left blinking as she walked away. His lips had parted in question, but he was unable to form any response before she was gone. Despite her reassuring words, he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that seemed to seep down into his bones.

*~*~*~*

Lunafreya had calmed down, and the two of them were now sitting across from each other in chairs, sharing some tea. The Princess glanced at Noctis, “What did you come here for Noctis?”

He sighed and placed his cup down, looking directly at her, “Lunafreya… The marriage contract.”

She paused in her sip with how serious his face was and she put her glass down, “Although I did want it… I learned far too late that it was a trap. I’m so sorry Noctis.”

He blinked a couple of times, “... Did?”

She smiled weakly, “I’m afraid… We were never destined to be together. Not in this life. This body will not last much longer.”

Noctis felt his jaw tighten, “Luna…”

“I’m glad I got to see you… One last time.” She smiled warmly at the prince, and it almost broke him, “I’m sorry I have to say goodbye this way.”

Noctis was about to reply as Gentiana walked in the door. The prince tensed, but the woman was unphased, “We must begin preparing you for the announcement speech and summoning, Lady Lunafreya.”

Lunafreya nodded slightly and glanced at Noctis, “I’m sorry, perhaps we’ll have a chance to continue this conversation afterwards?”

Noctis smiled slightly, “Of course.” He stood up and kissed the Princess of the cheek before he started to walk out the door.

“Noctis?” The Prince paused and glanced back at her, “I wanted to ask… Whatever became of the Kingsglaive named Nyx Ulric?”

Noctis blinked, having no recollection of the name, “... I don’t know who that is, I’m sorry. I was told none made it out of the city.”

Luna’s eyes saddened, “... I see. Thank you.”

“... Did you know him?” Noctis crossed his arms.

“He saved my life. He saved your legacy.” Noctis’ eyes widened as Lunafreya pulled the ring out from her pocket, “The Kings chose him to defend the city. I assume it costed his life.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. The ring had chosen someone that wasn’t a royal? He was about to question, but decided not to.

Luna cleared her throat, “I apologize. I need the ring for the summoning. I shall give it to you afterwards.”

Noctis smiled slightly and bowed, “Of course, Princess.”

*~*~*~*

Prompto sighed, leaning against the wall of the building with his arms crossed. He was so distracted he almost missed Noctis walking right by him, “Noct!”

Noctis froze and turned on his heels, just in time to catch Prompto’s hug and keep them from falling over, “P-Prompto?! What-”

“You ran off without me, you  **ass** .” Prompto had let go and shoved the prince’s shoulder, giving him a playful glare at the same time.

Noctis was actually surprised. He hadn’t expected Prompto to act so… He couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“W-What the hell? What are you laughing?!”

Noctis continued chuckling as he lightly grabbed Prompto’s face and kissed him softly, in front of everyone on the street. Prompto froze slightly at the contact before kissing back lightly. Noctis broke the kiss, “Let’s find the others. The speech is starting soon.”

Prompto couldn’t help but blush a little as he felt his heart racing in his chest, “O-Okay…”

Noctis grinned slightly and patted the blonde’s shoulders, “I need you Prompto. Don’t let me down.”

The Prince gave the blonde a wink before starting to walk off. Prompto paused for a moment in shock, his face becoming a little more red before he started to follow. However, as they neared the bridge, he paused. What did Noct say?

Noct paused on the other side of the bridge and called back to him, “Prompto! Keep up!”

Prompto glanced up, not having realized he was staring at the ground, “Y-Yeah! Coming!” He ran after the Prince and walked in step with him back to the inn.


End file.
